


The Blue Cotton Jumper

by mrs_leary (julie)



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-06
Updated: 2009-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/mrs_leary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley is finally inspired to kiss Colin. Hurrah!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue Cotton Jumper

**Author's Note:**

> Well… here’s another piece of self-indulgence. I actually knitted Colin a jumper. Yes, a blue cotton jumper. Seeing as I couldn’t hand it over in person today, I am going to post it to him tomorrow. While knitting it, my mind wandered through all the possible effects of such a gift. I kinda hope this might be one of them. :-D

♦

‘You look astonishingly well dressed,’ said Bradley.

Colin looked down at himself. ‘Um, thanks. New jumper, I guess.’

‘It’s great! It really brings out the blue in your eyes.’

‘Yeah. Um –’

‘Do you want to lie down? Take a load off. You can use my bed.’

‘I thought we were, uh… going out for a walk.’ Colin shrugged. It got cool here once twilight fell. ‘Hence the jumper.’

‘Yeah, you just look like…’ Bradley was examining him closely, and in fact had been doing so since he’d opened the door to Colin. ‘You look like you could do with a rest.’

‘Ah. Looking tired, am I?’

‘Looking beautiful,’ Bradley corrected. Then he blushed, apparently catching up with what he’d just blurted out. ‘So, um. The jumper. Nice. New, you said?’

‘Yeah, a fan gave it to me. Knitted it herself. Designed it herself, too.’ He smirked a little in embarrassment. ‘Said she put a little bit of love into each stitch to keep me warm.’

‘Yeah…’ Bradley breathed. And he reached out, ran a careful hand down the sleeve. Or maybe Colin’s arm. An almost _reverentially_ careful hand.

‘Bradley.’

‘Mmm?’

‘What’s going on?’

‘Nothing. Look, come in properly, would you?’ Bradley seemed mesmerised, taking Colin by the hand and leading him further into the room. Nearer the bed. ‘Come in and make yourself comfortable.’

‘Bradley…’ Colin softly protested as Bradley’s other hand lifted to join the first in careful strokes of the jumper. He squeaked and pulled away when one of those hands slipped under the jumper, under Colin’s t–shirt, to find his skin. ‘Stop that!’

‘Oh!’ Bradley seemed as surprised as Colin at where he found himself. He stepped back, dragging his eyes away. Apparently trying hard to think. Eventually his gaze returned to the jumper, and then to Colin’s face, and his eyes narrowed. ‘Exactly what _kind_ of love did she put into those stitches? She wasn’t a _slash_ fan, was she?’

‘Um…’

‘An _RPS_ fan, by any chance?’

‘Well, it didn’t exactly come up in conversation.’

‘Huh.’ Bradley stepped close again. Lifted his hands to Colin’s arms. ‘Well, I don’t suppose it matters.’

‘What doesn’t?’

‘Where the inspiration comes from.’

‘Oh, uh…’

Bradley’s mouth drew closer to Colin’s. His expression had turned intent.

‘Bradley…’ Colin whispered.

‘D’you want this?’ Bradley asked, his mouth halting a mere breath away.

‘Yes,’ he confessed. ‘But can I take the jumper off first? Just in case.’

‘In case what?’

‘You don’t want me without it.’

Bradley groaned, and crushed Colin up into a hug, a kiss, a claim, a declaration. ‘I want you, Colin Morgan, with or without the jumper.’

And Colin didn’t argue any more.

♦

[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/mrs_leary/pic/0001ds66/)


End file.
